Fuiste tú
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Verte llegar fue mi luz. Fuiste tú, y siempre lo serás. Songfic.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi autora de: "**InuYasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas"**

* * *

**_Verte llegar fue mi luz..._**

Repetía mi cabeza una y otra vez, porque fuiste tú quien logró que bajara la máscara de una mujer dura, inquebrantable, siempre calculadora. Fuiste tú y siempre serás tú.

Yo quise amarte, de verdad quise, pero algo me alejó de ti…

—Jamás quise que te sintieras en medio de lo que eres y de lo que yo quería que fueras —murmuro para más mí misma que para ti, pero pretendiendo que escuches claramente— quería alejarnos, a los dos, de la responsabilidad y la melancolía que perseguía a mi nombre. No porque no te aceptara por el ser completo que eres…

Nos encontramos en el lugar que una vez nos separó, el Goshimboku siendo adornado por la noche, sus estrellas, y las almas que mis serpientes recolectan para mí. Él le recuerda un tiempo en el que fue feliz, muy fugazmente feliz.

—Yo nunca me sentí en medio, Kikyo, yo hubiese sido capaz de aceptarlo todo —contestas con determinación yo dirijo mi mirada hacia tus orbes doradas, las que tanto que me ofrecían hace medio siglo—, y todo porque te quería, maldición, ¡¿Jamás te pudiste dar cuenta de cuánto es que yo te quería?!

Siento una punzada en el pecho al escuchar ese reclamo, siempre pude ver cuánto me querías, pero mi miedo no podía creerlo, mi realidad se negaba a creerlo. Nunca fui el tipo de chica que era naturalmente segura cuando se trataba del amor.

—Estabas dispuesto a darlo todo por mí, así mismo yo lo daba todo por ti— susurro endureciendo la mirada—, pero la realidad fue otra, hasta al más bello paisaje puede destruirlo un huracán.

—¡Me repugna la realidad! —alzas la voz con rencor, apretando los puños—, la realidad te escribió un destino que no merecías, tú no, Kikyo.

Tus palabras me hacen reflexionar ¿De verdad la realidad y el destino podían ser tan crueles, tan injustos? Me cuesta creerlo, inclino mi mirada un segundo y observo como tus puños se relajan un poco. Entonces veo el mejor momento para hablar:

—Una guerrera de alma buena y generosa, sacrificándose día y noche por la aldea en la que nació. Figura sagrada digna de respeto y admiración que sólo tuvo una equivocación: haberse enamorado, y debido a esto murió de manera lamentable interrumpiendo así su joven vida. Así fui y seré descrita por todos—menciono con un tono reflexivo, alzo mi mirada hacia la tuya y la noto llena de duda, sin entender el porqué de mis palabras, dibujo una tenue sonrisa en mis labios y poso mi mano derecha en tu mejilla, sintiendo su calor—. Pero la realidad podría describirme como, ciertamente, una mujer enamorada con una vida interrumpida de repente, justo en el momento en el que realmente estaba por comenzar. Quería darte todo lo que nunca hubieses tenido, y ni así sabrías la maravilla que era poder quererte, dime ¿De verdad te repugna esa realidad? ¿Conocerte era un destino que yo no merecía, InuYasha?

—Tú no merecías morir de esa manera tan brusca, no merecías que tu corazón se manchara en odio, no merecías conocerme si eso implicó que tu sufrieras —dices pausadamente, controlando tu ira evitando a toda costa que estalle—. Yo era capaz de encerrar mi propio sufrimiento con tal de que tú no lo padecieras —Esas palabras de cierta manera me enfurecen notablemente y retiro mi mano de tu mejilla y me alejo unos cuantos pasos de ti.

—Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior, ya nos pasó una vez. No InuYasha, no se trata de ver quien sacrifica o sacrificó más por el otro. Está de más decir todo lo que nos sobra, que es casi nada —murmuro convencida, noto tu expresión de tristeza y relajas los hombros que se habían tensado al sentir que me apartaba—. Ya lo perdimos todo, sobre todo el tiempo, la confianza que alguna vez nos tuvimos, el futuro que añorábamos juntos ¡Nada de eso nos queda! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque el sufrimiento, el odio, el rencor de la traición nos devoró completos!—sentencio con firmeza, enderezo mi cuerpo y fijo aún más mi mirada, convencida de lo que estoy por decir—. Quizá tengas razón, yo no merecía conocerte y tú tampoco te merecías conocerme a mí.

—¡No te lo merecías porque la vida a ti te debía algo mejor! —replicas furioso, dolido—. Y yo no lo merecía porque a mí la vida no me debía nada.

—Jamás estaremos de acuerdo ¿No es cierto? —contesto tratando a toda costa de que ambos recobremos la serenidad—. Yo pienso lo contrario. A mí la vida no me debía nada. Yo escogí mi destino, tú no pediste vivir con dificultades desde que naciste.

—Jamás estaremos de acuerdo —corroboras en un murmullo.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que tú y yo nos parecíamos? —pregunto al tiempo que me acerco de nuevo a ti, tú asientes despacio—. No mentía. Inclusive después de nuestro inminente final, seguimos buscando a un culpable…

—Fuiste tú, Kikyo… —susurras sin aliento cuando poso mi mano derecha en tu antebrazo, abro mis ojos con asombro—. Tú fuiste la primera mujer a la que pude demostrar que no sólo soy un demonio, también soy un humano. No eres la culpable de lo que nos pasó. Fuiste tú quién me hizo demostrarme a mí mismo que el dolor no sólo se siente cuando lastiman tu piel.

—Tú me demostraste lo mismo a mí —murmuro fijando mi mirada en la tuya, siento tus brazos rodearme y acomodarme en tu pecho—. Y nada de eso nos vale de algo ahora.

—Lo sé —respondes apretando mi cuerpo con fuerza—, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de este mundo sin que lo sepas. No permitiré que te marches con el mismo rencor con el que lo hiciste al morir.

—¿Tú tienes una nueva razón para no marcharte, verdad? —Pregunto, obviando que conozco de sobra la respuesta.

—Destruiré a Naraku, conseguiré que encuentres la paz, Kikyo, después mi vida se encaminará en la dirección para la que realmente nací— yo suspiro con fuerza y me envuelvo del calor de tu cuerpo vivo, el calor que tanta falta me hace, cierro los ojos sabiendo que debo marcharme.

—Tú también encontrarás tu paz, lo mereces —digo cuando me alejo de tus brazos, me doy la media vuelta y me dispongo a alejarme.

—Ambos la merecemos —me dices con firmeza.

—Ambos… —confirmo en un murmullo y me alejo de ti siendo secundada por mis serpientes.

Lo merecemos, no porque el destino nos lo deba. La excusa más cobarde es culparlo a él. Lo merecemos porque hemos luchado por encontrar nuestra paz. Ambos.

**_FIN~ _**


End file.
